Viva la Vida
by Galmil
Summary: So I had this idea while listening to Viva la Vida by Coldplay, hence the title. Spencer reflects on her regrets. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own South**

**AN: **_So this is just a little oneshot I wrote. I previously had a different ending to this story, so if you're interested in reading that one I'll publish that too. Let me know what you think. _

Viva la Vida

Spencer Carlin sat on the railing of the wooden pier looking at the setting sun masked by translucent clouds. The weather seemed to be reflecting her mood. All day it had been cloudy, grey and just plain depressing. The sky had been on the brink of a storm all day but was stuck in between rain and sun, giving the day a slow dreary feel.

It perfectly matched Spencer's feelings of isolation and despair. The weather seemed to want Spencer to remember that today is the day she's going to lose everything she ever wanted. She pulled the decorative piece of folded paper out of her sweatshirt pocket and looked at it for the millionth time.

_Spencer lay in her room staring at her ceiling sulking._

_"Hey Spence, come down here you have mail!" cried her mother, Paula. Spencer rolled off her bed and drudgingly walked downstairs. _

_"It's on the counter," Paula said before walking out of the kitchen._

_"Thanks," mumbled Spencer, before walking and picking up the envelope. She looked at her name neatly scribbled on the front: Miss Spencer Carlin. She tore open the delicate envelope and gasped when she took out the invitation. It hadn't even been three months, how could this of happened? Spencer felt a hole in her heart as the air was sucked out of her lungs._

Spencer looked at the invitation in her hand. The wedding should be starting about now. She could still remember when she and Ashley were together, however long ago it seemed. Spencer knew she could've prevented this. She and Ashley could still be together. Ashley and Aiden wouldn't be getting married right this second if only Spencer had put aside her insecurities for a moment and listened and trusted Ashley.

_"Hey Spence I'm back!" cried Ashley as she came into the loft from a night out. Spencer sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her. She had been sitting in the same position all night staring at the clock. It currently read 11:34 p.m. _

_"Spence? What's wrong?" Ash asked as she came and sat near the blonde. Spencer finally spoke, "Where have you been?" she asked jealousy seeping through her voice no matter how she tried to hide it._

_"I was just hanging out with Aiden at" started Ashley._

_"Aiden!" cried Spencer standing up. _

_"Yeah, what's the matter?" asked Ashley as she too stood._

_"What's the matter? You were out all night with Aiden! And I know he still has feelings for you!" cried Spencer._

_"Spencer we're just friends! We've discussed this! Why are you being so clingy?" Ashley yelled, but immediately regretted it after seeing the look on her girlfriend's face._

_"Clingy! Ash why are you being so slutty?" Spencer retaliated._

_"Spence, let's not do this. Come on," said Ashley trying to calm the tension in the room. _

_"Ashley! We can't just drop this!" Spencer cried._

_"Why not Spence? Why can't we just forget the fight and move on?" Ashley asked._

_"It just doesn't work that way," Spencer said quietly. Silence filled the apartment before Spencer said, "Maybe we should take a break." Ashley looked at her with hurt in her eyes. _

_"Spence," she pleaded. Spence just shook her head trying to keep tear from spilling._

_"I do love you Spencer, I'll wait for you," Ashley whispered as Spencer left the loft. _

Apparently waiting took to long. Spencer felt a wave of anger at herself as she tore up the invitation and threw it away watching as the pieces of paper were caught it in the breeze. She sighed as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Spencer?" said a voice.

"What do you want Glen?" she asked without turning around.

"I think you should go to the wedding, for Ashley. She misses you Spence," Glen said trying to convince Spencer.

"If she really missed me or cared about me she wouldn't be doing this," Spencer said defeat in her voice.

"Spencer," Glen started trying to be reasoning, "Everyone knows you and Ash are meant to be together, except maybe you. Ashley knows it, but she thinks you just left. She thinks you don't want to be with her. Why else would she be with Aiden? You ended things Spence not her!" Glen finished with his voice raising. Spencer knew Glen was right. She knew that she could've gone back and apologized. She could be relaxing with Ashley right now. But her pride got in the way. She waited too long.

"It's too late Glen," Spencer said.

"Says who?" Glen asked. Spencer finally turned and looked at him. His light blue eyes urging her to follow her heart, "You can still make it Spence," he said. With that she was off. Arms pumping in time with her legs, she ran as fast as she could to the church. She felt each breath enter into her lungs and flow through her body. She was running off of pure adrenaline. She had to make it. She couldn't miss her chance, or she would regret it for the rest of her life.

Spencer stopped for a brief second just to take in the surroundings of the church. It was a humongous church, painted white and it almost looked out of place in LA. She pushed open the doors quickly and started to walk up the aisle. Ashley and Aiden were standing together at the front of the church. It didn't seem like the ceremony was too far in.

Ashley turned as the doors of the church slammed, and she saw Spencer standing there slightly out of breath in her navy sweatshirt and jeans. Spencer almost gasped when her eyes met Ashley's. She looked like a perfect bride on her wedding day.

Ashley looked briefly at Aiden apologetically before sprinting down the aisle to meet Spencer. Once they were in front of each other no words were spoken as they intertwined their hands and ran out of the church, into the sun that peeked through the clouds. And they ran hand in hand down the street, knowing now that nothing would break them apart again.


End file.
